


Homemade

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Homemade cooking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim looks at the small basket in front of him. Then up at Kon, an eyebrow going up high in confusion. “We planned a picnic?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade

**Author's Note:**

> If this scene sounds familiar then you must read Sotsugyousei as well! From Volume 02, Chapter 09. Have some fluff.

Tim looks at the small basket in front of him. Then up at Kon, an eyebrow going up high in confusion. “We planned a picnic?”  
  


He looks out the window, into the dark night, before looking back at the unassuming woven basket. Admittedly he might forget some of their dates from time to time if he hadn’t been paying attention in the first place but he’d have remembered planning a picnic. But…  
  


“At this hour?”  
  


Kon rolls his eyes, not amused at all as he plops down next to Tim on the floor. “It’s dinner, you nitwit.”  
  


With increased interest, Tim peers at the basket and wonders if he’s smelling freshly baked pie. “Homemade?” And the second eyebrow rises in wonder, “Did you make this?”  
  


A flush steals over Kon’s face as he waves his hand frantically, “ _Hell no_! Ma made it! Er, most of it. I just helped a little.”  
  


Feeling as eager as a kid on Christmas morning, Tim reaches out towards the basket sitting on the low coffee table. “Can I…?”  
  


Kon’s voice is barely above a whisper as he fiddles with the cutlery placed on the table. “Sure.”  
  


He pulls one side open and begins to pull out several containers. There’s a large box containing a few pieces of fried chicken. A flat blue one that has a big slice of pie tucked away. A plate covered with a damp cloth that is covering a small pile of finger sandwiches. Even a small batch of fresh strawberries with the smallest pot of cream Tim has ever laid eyes on.  
  


Unable to stop himself, Tim asks, “Is it really okay for me to have all this?”  
  


So intently focused is he on the wriggly happy feeling growing in his chest that he misses out Kon sheepishly rub his neck. “Totally dude.” But it’s the shaky tone that makes Tim look over with curiosity.   
  


“Why are you all…fidgety?” he asks as he watches Kon squirm and wriggle and try to hide his face in his hands.  
  


Kon mumbles something that sounds close to ‘feelin’ lika girl’ but he can’t be sure about it. So, Tim asks again. “Excuse me?”  
  


His lover waves a hand again, “Never mind what I said. Just eat some of it. Try the sandwiches.”  
  


Tim however goes right for the strawberries and cream. He snaps the side-locks open before taking the top off. He plucks a ripe, red strawberry out and pops it into his mouth. The sweet fruit flavor dances over his tongue, making him smile softly as he enjoys it. Chewing slowly, he selects a second piece of fruit before holding the green container towards Kon.  
  


The meta shakes his head, “I’ve had my fill of my strawberries. But they’re pretty good right?”  
  


He brings a hand up to cover his mouth as he swallows and then speaks. “ _Very_  good. I’m going to assume you had an excellent crop of strawberries this year.”  
  


“Lets just say that if I wanted to swim in strawberries and cream, I literally could.” Kon nudged the porcelain plate in his direction, “Try the sandwiches.”  
  


With one last curious look, Tim pulls the plate towards him. He pulls off the checkered cloth and plastic wrap protecting the brown bread sandwiches and peeks at the filling. It looked like a choice between a simple chicken sandwich or a beef sandwich. He selects a beef one, taking a small bite from one corner and chewing on it slowly.  
  


Kon stares at him anxiously, observing him as he takes another bite of the bread and meat. “Well…?” His voice reflects more nervousness that he’s letting on his face. Which is puzzling to Tim because why is Kon so interested in how the sandwich tastes?  
  


“It’s good?” Not the very best sandwich he’d ever had but a far cry from any of his culinary adventures in the kitchen. He pushed the last bite of the sandwich in before chewing. He paused mid-motion when he noted a small flush return on Kon’s face.  
  


“Actually…” He swallows, wondering what Kon is going to say now. “I made the sandwiches.”  
  


His mouth falls open slightly in surprise, “Really? That’s amazing!”  
  


It was a simple enough compliment. Which made Kon’s reaction completely over the top in his mind. Kon threw both hands up in the air, nervously ruffling his hair until it stuck up in every direction. “God  _dammit_! This is  _so_  fucking  _embarrassing_!”  
  


“Why?” Tim asks in a confused drawl, watching Kon trying to shrink in his place.  
  


“It’s like…” A large hand waves around in small circles as Kon tries to find the words. “It’s like you’re eating my insides or something.”  
  


“That’s…” an  _extremely disgusting_  comparison, he wants to say. But Kon keeps babbling on.  
  


“I was making all this stuff and putting this dinner together like I was a girl or something!” Kon’s voice is slightly muffled at this point. Because for some reason he thought it would work to hide his face by pulling his shirt up over his face.  
  


Tim’s lips curl up in fond amusement, “But it tastes really good.”  
  


One disbelieving blue eye peeks at him, “Really?”  
  


“Conner…” Tim rolls his eyes, exasperated and amused at the same as he holds a chicken sandwich up to Kon’s mouth that has just come out of hiding. “Here.”  
  


It’s extremely amusing to see Kon dumbly accept the food without any fight. But Tim can see the cogs clicking and working behind the startled eyes as Kon chews and swallows. Sure enough, the man suddenly yells.  
  


“They’re  _dry_!”  
  


Tim eyes the sandwich in his hand, “You think so?” Strange, he didn’t think that the bread was dry…  
  


And Kon’s back to waving his hands in the air as he gestures while he yells, “There’s a _shit load_  room for improvement here! I didn’t try hard enough on these.”  
  


“Errr I think they’re good as they are though.” And he  _really_ means that. He really can’t understand why Kon’s getting so worked up about this. Or why his heart is doing that dull, happy thumping as though it’s swelling up in size.  
  


Kon is waggling a finger under his nose, pointing at the sandwich he’s still got in his hand. “Trust me, they aren’t good enough. They can totally better than this!” He leans over to pick up the heavy plate and eyes the remaining sandwiches with suspicion. “I’m gonna try harder next time.”  
  


Again, his heart feels like it’s swelling up in joy at Kon’s words. He smiles into the sandwich before he takes a bite, “Good luck.”


End file.
